Feeling Of Warmth
by ShOoTiNg-StArS9000
Summary: Due to an accident the Hiwatari family comes together, but there are something they need to overcome while along the way strenthening their bonds.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I own the new characters in this story.**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip

The dripping sound was the only thing heard in the peaceful white room. The dripping sound was coming from the IV tube which was inserted into the arm of the small boy, who lay peacefully on the single bed. There was no clear evident of the child being conscious. He lay motionless but the only thing that gave proof that he was living was the rising and falling of his chest. The boy who lay on the bed looked no older than 7 or 8 and had two-toned hair.

The room was all white just like any other hospital room, except that on the table beside the bed there was placed a bouquet of purple coloured flowers which seemed to bring some light into the dull looking room. Just then, the door slowly opened as if not wanting to disturb the boy who was lost in his slumber.

At the door, a small head slowly appeared and with caution looked in the room to check if there was anyone, luckily for him there was no one present. The small boy gave a sigh of relief and then fully stepped in the room and quietly closed the door. The small looked the same age as the one on the bed and had the same two-toned hair, but the only different thing about the two were there clothing. The boy on the bed was wearing a blue gown which was mostly hidden by the blanket. The boy standing at the doorway was wearing a green strip t-shirt with no sleeves and was wearing a dark brown pant which went only up until his knees.

The boy at the door walked nervously to the boy on the boy and stood there, he looked at the cards in his hands before looking at the boy on the bed. The boy who was standing had a anxious looking face, he bit his lip and tugged at his shirt with his free hand. He stood like that for a couple of minutes thinking what to say to his brother who was deep in his sleep.

"I'm very sorry! Kai...because of me..." The boy suddenly bursted out what he wanted to say to his brother. The boy looked like he was fighting back tears. He wiped his tears which were beginning to fall, with his free hand. "Look, I brought the '_Steady Eddie' _rare card that you wanted so badly...so please wake up, I'll give you all my car collections. You know what dad came back from Germany, and he promised that he'll spend more time with us; we can go to amusement park together....Oh yeah! Shin-nii is coming home tomorrow..._'sob sob'_...please don't go to where mom is..." At the boy cried silently.

The boy was very busy crying that he didn't notice a tall man stand behind him, the man was wearing formal clothes which indicated that he was going somewhere important. The man had dark blue hair and a pair of blue eyes. The man in one swift motion picked up the weeping child into his arms. The boy fought back a little before looking up to meet his dad's wise blue eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Leo" His Dad said calmly while gently rubbing his son's head.

"How...would...you know, you weren't there" The boy named leo replied between his sobs. "I saw it...there was a lot of blood...it was horrible"

"It's ok, it's ok. The Doctor said that he's okay he just needs a little rest and then he'll wake. Kai is very strong, he'll survive" His dad said with a reassuring voice as if trying to assure himself.

"Really..." Leo asked while trying to wipe his tears.

"Yeah, really" His father said and then placed a kiss on top of Leo's head. "Now, be a good boy and go to where Shigeru-san is, he'll take you home." The man placed his son on the ground and padded him on the head.

"See you later, Kai" Leo said with a forced smile before running through the opened door revealing two tough looking guys who were wearing black suits and were standing at either sides of the door.

When the boy was gone, the grown man gave a sign which he didn't realize he was holding. His calm features were replaced a pained expression as he looked down at his other son who was fighting for his life. He bends down beside the bed and gently kissed his boy's forehead, he looked at the rising and falling of his chest to make sure that he was still alive. He slowly got up and straightened himself.

"Kai, you have to survive this" He said meaning for it to come out as a strong voice, but it was barely above a whisper.

* * *

Review~~!

Please Enjoy~!


End file.
